SAO Sankit and Otaku
by redheadedpichu
Summary: Welcome to Sword Art Online, SAO. Otaku and Sankit are stuck in this game and want to fight out for the younger players, but things won't go as planed. What worse is if Otaku or Sankit die they die in the game and in real life. Steaks are real as they battle it out in SAO! Will they survive? Review if you enjoy! Thanks! (WRITERS BLOCK!)
1. The end at the start

Prologue

N/A Kirto doesn't exist in my fanfiction. He _doesn't _ exist! Thank you for your understanding ;D

I stood there. Just stood there. It was like everything was in slow motion. Her body just fall, just like it was pointless. How could she die, right here, right now? After all the things she had done, she gets killed... by HIM! If I could I would use my sword skills and make his world full of pain! I looked at him with rage. Then she hit the ground. She muttered something but I didn't get it. _Dammit, _I thought. Just like that. Game over! She hit the ground with no sound. Just like an angel. That was the last straw for him! Her body disappeared into the colourful triangles that appear when it is all over. And that was the end! She is dead! Dead in here! Dead out there! That day, I went to were she had died. That day, I cried at that very spot. I wanted her back, but that would never happen. Not for a boy like me. Not for anyone with my luck. A tear dropped onto my lap. It remembered me of a poem. A poem she said to me:

_When a tear drops on the ground, _

_It is a sign you have a heart._

_But!_

_When a tear drops onto your lap,_

_for the one,_

_Then that is when you know..._

**_Your in love!_**

I was in love with her! And now it was too late for me to say that to her. This death game had to stop! "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"


	2. Let's do this!

Chapter 1- Sankit's POV

I finally have it! A Nerve Gear and SAO! Sword ART Online, it was going to be the next big thing. I slipped my Nerve Gear on and sat on my egg chair.

_Nerve Gear! CHECK!_

_SAO! CHECK!_

_Egg Chair! CHECK!_

_Then I can join in the fun._

"LINK START!" I scream with joy. The different coloured tubes told me it was on and ready to play. _Let's do this! _I think as I tap around my body. I relax and get to business. "Please pick a name." The Nerve Gear in a woman-bot voice asks. "Sankit." The Nerve Gear fixes a name tag in which everyone who spawns in can see. "Male or female?" It asks. "Male." I was really a thirteen year old girl that was a big geek but I know this game is going to be filled with boys. I don't want to be asked to be laid! "Welcome Sankit, Male to Sword Art online." The Nerve Gear repeats this before letting me do the fun part. Play._  
><em>

A bright sun welcomes me as I spawn. Another newbie spawns next to me. He is male, (DUHHHH!) and he has ginger hair and some rounded glasses like Harry Potters! His name tag reads Otaku. _Well looks like someone isn't scared to admit there a fellow geek. _I think as I wave to him. "Oh... Hi!" He says with a chirpy voice. "You new as well? Can we maybe help each other... I forgot to read the mannel!" I stare at him. _He was one lucky person to have someone as kind as me to spawn or someone could really be mean to this kid _ I think as I say that it okay. "Cool, thanks!" He rubs his scruffy hair. "So... what do we do now." He says without thinking. I giggle. "Accept that," I start to say as I send him a invite to join my party. "And then follow me so we can go get some weapons!" He does as he is told like a four year old doing as there mother has told them. _Really lucky!_ We walk over to the market and see a noN playable character.

"Hello how may I help you?" A shop opens up and I can see some on the first weapons and armour. "What class you going to be? You know Rougue, Wizard, Warrior?" Otaku asks. "Rougue, I like to be fast but do a lot of damage." I buy a first knife and first cloak. "You?" I ask as I step backwards so he can buy things. "Mage, there so cool and I'm better off behind people than in the front lines you know?" "Yea you should read things before you buy things. There is no Mage class in SAO" I smile but even still I wouldn't be good at the front lines as well but with the Rougue class your in the front lines but not. You sneak up to player and kill them or hid in the shadows and kill them or dodge all there attacks. Dodging is my main man, kinda thing. "I'll be a Rougue too then!" He smiles, gets his kit and we start to walk away from the market.

"Are you a girl? You don't really act like a boy, No offence intended." _Well done Sankit your cover is already blew and we haven't even killed any monsters! _I think as I nod slowly. "There is no point in lying if we are going to be in a team!" I smile a really girly smile but he doesn't mind, instead he smiles back and agrees. "Let's train shall we?" I say as we head over to the fields. "Let's do this!" Otaku shouts and we relax.

_I think I might like this geek as a friend! _I think as Otaku trips up. _Remember me not to say things before I know people!_


	3. No log out button!

Chapter 2 Otaku POV

We killed a few monsters that day. I'm glad that I got to meet her. We did go back in the market. We got to level four before everything went down hill. "Hey, does it seem weird to you. People are disappearing in bright blue lights." She said and I nodded. "Maybe the welcome ceremony? I asked cluelessly. "You don't get welcome ceremonies in games!" Sankit looked at me a funny way before disappearing into a blue light. "OH GOD DON'T LEAVE- me!" During my little rant I teleported to the Town square and just embarrassed myself. "Erm... Otaku," she said in between giggles. "I'm right here. God I'm just as new as you don't worry." I laughed as well. I think that was the last laugh from everyone that day.

Warning signs. Red hexagon warning signs came out of no where and filled the sky. Slowly. So everyone could see the warning. I could see a lot of people were shocked but it didn't stop there! A liquid- the same colour as dry blood - came slowly, overflowed from the hexagons. "What the-" Sankit started but never finished. I'm guessing she was saying what everyone was saying, what the hell is going on!? The blood-like liquid stopped when it formed into a ball. The ball somewhat flared up. The blood had transformed into a man or woman. His/her face could not be seen and was covered by a hood.

Sankit grabbed my arm. "Let's leave! This is going to be bad... I can feel it." I shoke my head. "No we must stay, to see what the bad news is. We will be hopeless if not. Anyway I think the Warning signs stop you from leaving." I was right (Of course!) and a boy went to escape. He slowly crawled to the warning signs and then forced his way out. Five seconds later he died, turning into bright triangles. Little did we know that was the one thousand death in SAO. We had witnessed that and didn't even know he was dead. We thought he got teleported but he didn't. We could of stopped him. Unfortunately we didn't.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to Sword Art Online!" It was a mans voice. _Well I guess that is one mystery solved then!_ I thought as we listened into what the man had to say. "I'm Kayaba Akihiko, Now before you can play Sword Art Online fully you must know some things." _Some things?_ "You may of notice there is no log out button," He slide his hand down to open up the menu. I could see myself. No log out button. "This isn't a bug, this is on purpose." I looked at him. _No way!_ "Otaku..." Sankit hand was warm, I know this because she reached for my hand and started to hold it very tightly. I gave it a light squeeze. "It's okay." I said so calmly but I knew it wasn't. _What was this freak up to?_ I questioned myself. "Also if you die in the game, you die in real life." Silents. He then sums up how it will kill you by your nerve gear. "One thousand people have already died by someone taking off there Nerve Gear." He afterwards disappeared.

The barrier disappeared. We were free but we weren't free. Everyone went insane!

_You bastered!_


	4. Sankit's feelings

Chapter 3 - Sankit's POV

I feel like I was going to cry so I take Otaku's hand and run out of there. Otaku looks at me but I keep going till we are back in the market. "Sankit! The kids! The People!" He was out of shape in real life it seems as he huff and puffs. I stare at him. His hair seems more scruffy and his 'Harry Potter' glasses were now more squared. I smile. "You look more you!" Otaku just gives a lame look. "How can you smile!? Did you not just hear what he said!?" I nod. "Yes of course I did but think of it this way," I say sounding much like a parent.

"We may be stuck in a death game but why worry? This just mean you are going to live a life in here for the moment. If we don't make it then will you really want to think about how you only worried about the death game or would you rather think about all the fun times you had in this game?" Otaku puts his head to the side. "Also we have no evidence that they die in the real world. I mean he could be lying making us worry for nothing."

I wink and Otaku and some other people and the one I could spot from a mile away was a person with her/his cloak hood off. Everyone starts to smile and cheer. Otaku gives a nod to me and gives a really cheeky grin.

The crowd slowly slits up after asking me some questions. They go away spreading out what I had just said. "Otaku!" He stares into space. "Otaku! Come on we need to get to the next village!" I drag him until he slowly comes back. "Sankit?" He looks at me with a worried kinda mouth. "Huh?" I answer lamely. "Are you going to try and beat the game?" I smile, "Of course! It is a MMO and someone needs to compete it" Otaku gives another worried face. "When did you last hear someone compete StarCraft?" I take a step back and answer with nonsense. "When was the last time you seen or heard someone play StarCraft!" "Fair point!" We gather our stuff and we decide to head to the next village on floor one! Travanna*  
>*I really hope I spelled that right xD<p> 


End file.
